


A Little Knowledge

by DredgenAer



Series: To absent friends [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Fantasizing, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DredgenAer/pseuds/DredgenAer
Summary: Callum fucks Vale and knows more than he probably should.





	A Little Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> This has been going around my head for a while after I wrote my last lil piece, so consider it a bit of a companion thing i guess.

Vale likes to kiss Callum rough, and push him until Callum pushes back harder, until he gets the man on his knees. Vale likes to put up a fight, and lose, and lose himself in it.

Callum often fucks into him from behind, grabbing handfuls of dark hair. Vale tries to quiet himself by biting his lip until he makes it bleed, and by then he's usually too far gone to keep that up, so he moans wildly and licks at the blood and makes it worse until his tongue and his teeth are raw and pink with it.

Whenever they are together like this, and Callum can see his face, Vale has his eyes closed shut. Vale never says his name. He doesn't say any name.

He doesn't have to - Callum knows anyway. He knows, in Vale's mind, it's not him using rough hands to throw him onto the floor, manhandle him into a better position. It's not him grunting, thrusting hard as he can with his cock deep in the hunter's ass and fingers wrapped harshly around his throat. It's Hope, of course. Callum knows that for Vale, it's always Hope. 

Often, he wonders if Vale even knows it himself. And then Callum realises he doesn't really care either way.


End file.
